Aether
by Skuggi Beckett
Summary: "Apa? Ya, benar aku adalah seorang pangeran. Kuda putih, pedang, baju baja serta sebuah misi untuk menyelamatkan putri cantik? Ah, aku bukan yang satu itu. Kenapa? Karena pangeran yang satu ini membawa senjata api, menaiki sepeda motor dan mengenakan rompi anti peluru. Siapa yang mengajariku demikian? Wanita berrambut gulali merah muda diseberang sana."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : HELLOOOOOOOOWWWWW AAAAAAGAAAAAIIIIIN! Ini fanfic yang dijanjiin Cirer! Maaf kalo lama publish, butuh waktu buat remake dan bedain plot hahah! Penempatan tempatnya gak jauh beda sama orisinil FFXV, cuman yang membedakan itu hanya plotnya aja. Juga blood relative di sini rada melenceng, itu ada Rainess dari FFXIII di buat sebagai kakak dari Noctis karena kemiripan fisik mereka xD yah lumayan gak jauh beda, bisa di browse aja dulu kalau penasaran sama wajahnya (soalnya di FFN gak kayak AO3 yang bisa nempatin image di dokumen). Oh iya! Aether ini artinya** _ **Skyfall**_ **LOH :v wokokokok (ketauan dia demen James Bond LOOOOL). Sebelumnya mau minta maaf juga kalau ficnya berkesan garing, tapi baca aja dulu, pendapat setiap reader kan beda-beda hohoho. Juga siap-siap buat adegan tarung, gak jauh beda kayak baca The eden's calling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AETHER**

 **Cirer Caelo Present**

" **When angel try to reach the sky but she got no wings to fly again, she just hopping someone from heaven to take her back. But no one came to save her, everyone forget her, and pretend she never existed. When the time came, the judgement day to pay, it's her chance to make the sky fall."**

 **Alternate Universe, slight with OOC due to betrayal.**

 **Characters belong to SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Prince Journal 1 : Dice of Fate**

Hujan deras mengguyuri kota metropolis, membuat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi serta aspal yang terbentang di dalam kota itu basah. Jalan-jalan yang berlubang menciptakan banyak genangan air. Malam itu hawanya terasa amat dingin, membuat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tengah hujan deras itu sampai menggigil.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu memasukan sebuah koin ke dalam mesin minuman, lalu menekan tombol hijau secara cepat, menanti keluarnya sekaleng minuman hangat dari dalam mesin besi tersebut.

Tatkala ia mengharapkan belas kasih dewi Fortuna, namun keberuntungan masih belum bisa menghampirinya. Berapa pun banyaknya ia menekan tombol yang terpampang pada mesin minuman itu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mendapatkan uangnya kembali.

Merasa jengkel dengan kondisi yang tengah menimpanya saat ini, pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menendang mesin itu. Entah ingin memastikan jika minuman yang baru saja ia bayar menyangkut di dalam atau pun melampiaskan kekesalan pada benda mati itu.

Dengan sebuah desahan, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah dan beranjak dari mesin minuman, meninggalkan kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Selamat datang di Tenebrae, dimana tidak ada sepucuk harapan bagi orang seperti ku. Berengsek."

Percikan air hujan masih mengguyuri ibu kota negara Niflheim. Sesekali sambaran halilintar menyerang bumi, senada dengan rintik hujan lebat yang enggan berhenti. Suasana kota hanya diisi dengan bisingnya suara kendaraan serta penerangan dari jendela gedung yang berjejer di sepanjang trotoar.

Pemuda yang berkomat-kamit di sepanjang perjalanannya harus kembali menerima musibah. Kendaraan beroda empat melaju kencang, menyipratkan genangan air kotor pada mantel lusuh yang dikenakannya.

"Terkutuk lah kau anak Etro!"

Pekik pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Kedua kupingnya sudah semerah tomat, juga berasap bagai _TNT_ yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Pelaku yang telah mengotori mantelnya tidak berhenti untuk meminta maaf, dan hanya pergi tanpa memikirkan korban yang telah dibuat kesal.

Oh tentu saja, orang mana yang mau keluar dari mobilnya di tengah hujan lebat hanya untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda bermantel lusuh yang sedang komat-kamit mengucap kutukan atas kesialannya di pinggir trotoar?

Hanya manusia abnormal yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Dalam era modern seperti ini manusia sudah lupa dengan adab saling menghargai. Kalau dilihat, lingkup pertemanan manusia zaman sekarang itu sangat sempit, hanya mahluk yang hidup dalam lingkar _Extravagant_ lah yang jauh lebih terpandang. Serba-serbinya persoalan materialistis, yang miskin makin miskin dan yang kaya makin kaya.

Kalau di sebut kejam, mungkin memang sepadan. Ini lah nyatanya dari perkembangan manusia yang awalnya mahluk dengan akal hebat serta ikatan sosial yang tinggi, lalu berevolusi menjadi mahluk egois yang enggan membantu sesamanya. Rasanya sangat sulit menemukan orang yang masih mau berbagi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan.

Tak terasa hujan lebat akhirnya tergantikan oleh rintik gerimis yang semakin lama semakin surut. Peruntungan buruk tidak selamanya memihak pada pemuda itu, walau hawa dingin tak kian pergi. Namun setidaknya hal ini membuat mantel yang dikenakan pemuda itu kering dimakan waktu.

Bicara soal waktu, kedua iris biru tua dari pemuda itu menatap pada jam besar yang terletak di atas bangunan tinggi.

 _11 : 46_

Hampir larut malam, pantas saja jalanan yang diramaikan oleh kendaraan bermotor sudah kosong melompong. Kini hanya gema dari langkah kakinya lah yang mengisi jalan.

Angin dingin kembali meniupi wajah pucatnya, seluruh jemarinya hampir terasa sedingin es, hujan deras itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya membeku. Ingin rasanya ia cepat bernaung dalam tempat hangat dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu tertidur selama mungkin, bagai beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri gang sempit, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Ia merasa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. dengan nada yang lantang, ia kerahkan keberaniannya, memanggil penguntit yang ia rasa telah mengikuti seraya memutar tubuh dan menengok ke sana-kemari.

Namun upayanya berhasil nihil, tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda mahluk hidup yang tengah mengikutinya. Beruntung ia berteriak dalam jalan yang sepi, kalau ia sampai disaksikan banyak orang, mau di kemanakan wajahnya untuk membuang malu?

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, tidak mempedulikan firasat buruk dan detak jantung yang semakin menguat. Ia hanya bisa berpikir positif dan melangkah lurus menuju tempat yang ia sebut 'rumah'.

Namun sayang, hal buruk yang tidak di duga menghampirinya.

 _ **BRUAK!**_

"He-hei?! Apa apaan ini?!"

Pemuda itu syok dengan sebuah kantung besar yang entah dari mana dan secara spontan menerjangnya. Rasa-rasanya ia tengah dimasukan kedalam kantung besar beraroma daging Chocobo mentah.

Sudah berperasangka buruk, ia yakin kalau mereka salah membedakan rambutnya dengan bokong Chocobo, karena model rambut _Spiky_ miliknya hampir mirip dengan ekor Chocobo.

"Hei! Aku bukan Chocobo! Kalian harus pergi ke dokter mata sana!"

Seru pemuda itu sambil meronta dalam kepanikan. Samar-samar ia mendengar pria yang membuka percakapan singkat dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Target nomor satu tertangkap."

" _Kerja bagus Hunter, kembali ke markas._ "

"Laksanakan."

Dengan kata terakhir dan suara kecil berbunyi _"PIIP"_ , pemuda yang dikurung dalam kantung daging Chocobo itu akhirnya tumbang tidak sadarkan diri lewat hantaman keras yang mengenai kepalanya.

~Ω~

"Demi Etro… dimana aku?"

"Cukup nyenyak dengan tidur mu selama perjalanan? Noctis L. Caelum?"

Suara seorang wanita menggugahkan pemuda itu. kedua maniknya terbelalak saat mendengar suara wanita maskulin yang memanggil namanya dalam ruangan gelap. tidak sedikit pun cahaya yang bisa menampakan wajah wanita itu.

"Mungkin kau salah tangkap orang. Sekarang keluarkan aku."

Dustanya, ia berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan wajah yang ia buat setenang mungkin, bagai mana bisa orang asing macam wanita itu mengetahui nama aslinya? Apa mereka mata-mata?

"AKU bukan orang bodoh. Walau kau sama sekali tidak pernah muncul dalam awak media, namun aku bisa mengenali wajah mu."

' _Holy crap!_ '

Rasa syok seolah menghantam wajahnya kuat-kuat. Pemuda bernama Noctis Lucis Caelum itu mendadak bisu, membungkam mulutnya rapat. Pernyataan wanita misterius itu membuatnya mulai takut.

' _Tunggu dulu, dia menangkap ku pasti hanya karna itu…'_

Di tengah tegangnya introgasi, sebuah tawa tak terduga keluar dari mulut Noctis, sedikit mengejutkan orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Percuma saja kau tangkap aku. jika kau ingin menguras harta keluarga Caelum, sebaiknya kau tangkap kakak ku, aku sudah di coret dalam daftar penerima warisan."

Sekejap suasana di sekitarnya menjadi hening. Wanita yang tengah mengurungnya terdiam sekejap tanpa memberikan sebuah respon. Noctis pikir jawabannya sudah cukup membuat penculik itu menyerah dan dengan alasan ini pun ia menduga bisa keluar dengan selamat.

Suara besi yang terhantam mengalihkan perhatian Noctis. Spontan jeruji besi yang berada di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Noctis mengira ia sudah bisa bebas dari tempat gelap ini. Namun sayangnya, sebuah pedang menerjang ke arah wajahnya, membuat pemuda Caelum itu menghindar dengan sigap.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Astaga!"

Noctis yakin jantungnya hampir copot akibat serangan tadi. Noctis berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, namun ia harus kembali dihadapkan oleh serangan mendadak dari pedang milik wanita misterius itu.

Dengan cekatan, ia kembali menghindari sabetan pedang yang hampir menepis lehernya. Wanita yang amat mengerikan!

"Apa itu?!"

Perlahan wanita itu melangkah menghampiri Noctis sambil membuka topeng baja yang menutupi wajahnya. Spontan iris _Blue Ocean_ milik Noctis melekat pada sepasang bola mata _Aquos_ yang berkilau dengan indahnya di tengah kegelapan. Bibir merah muda, hidung kecil dan helaian surai merah muda itu memikat pandangannya. Namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali tersadar dari relungnya saat si wanita menghantam kepala Noctis, membuatnya terjatuh menerima rasa sakit.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau ini sungguh-sungguh keturunan Caelum? Yang benar saja? Kemampuan mu tak lebih dari seekor anak elang yang baru belajar terbang."

"Eik?! Kalau mau tangkap saja kakak—Hei apa kata mu?! Mirip anak elang yang baru belajar terbang?! Berengsek!"

Wanita itu memang paras rupawan, namun sayang sekali, sifatnya mirip nenek sihir. Kutukan terus tercetus dalam benaknya. Noctis menyesal menganggapnya sebagai wanita cantik, julukan itu kurang cocok untuk mahluk seperti dia.

"Memang benar, buktikan jika kau keturunan ASLI dari keluarga Caelum."

Urat di kepalanya hampir putus. Noctis mulai naik pitam karena jengkel dengan tingkah wanita berkepala gula-gula itu. Kepalan lengannya menghantam tembok yang berada di belakang lawan bicaranya.

Iris biru tua itu melirik pada wanita yang ia takut-takuti, mengharap kalau pemudi itu mengerti dengan kondisi Noctis yang sudah naik darah. Namun apa yang ia hadapi bukan wajah syok, tetapi kebalikannya.

Ekspresi tenang tetap tertempel pada wajah wanita itu. Demi Etro! dia ini manusia atau patung?! Noctis merasa bodoh dengan tingkah yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia seharusnya melarikan diri, bukan malah menakut-nakutinya.

"Payah."

Singkat, padat, dan tajam. Satu kata pedas yang terlontar lewat bibir manis itu. Noctis belum pernah menerima sebuah hinaan dari mulut wanita, ini kali pertama baginya. Bagai meminum susu dengan varian rasa cabai.

"Mari kita persingkat waktu. Kau harus membawa kakak mu pada kami."

~Ω~

"Selamat siang, tuan. Bisa kah saya meminta kartu undangan anda?"

Pria dengan setelan _Tuxedo_ hitamnya memasuki rungan di depan gedung, berdiri dihadapan pintu kayu kokoh sambil memberikan selembaran yang dimaksud penjaga gerbang itu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk dan menikmati pestanya."

Kedua pintu kayu besar di buka lebar. Gemerlap lampu hias yang tergantung di dalam ruangan mulai memancarkan cahayanya, melodi klasik yang dimainkan lewat gesekan biola dan dentingan harpa di perdengarkan, karpet merah tergelar panjang, tidak lupa dengan sebuah air mancur indah dengan ukiran patung dewa Lindzei mencuri perhatian setiap pengunjung yang memasuki pesta itu.

Ini lah suasana dalam istana Caelum, di balut dengan pesta meriah yang diadakan oleh anak sulung dari raja Regis, Rainess Lucis Caelum.

Seluruh pengunjung acara mensibukan diri mereka, mencari individu lain untuk menjadi lawan bicara. Kebahagiaan yang terpampang lewat wajah para bangsawan dan petinggi negara membuat suasana di sekitarnya terasa berseri-seri.

Terkecuali dengan pemuda yang berdiri di tengah keramaian. Ia hanya memeganggi gelas Sampanye sambil melirik ke setiap arah, mencari wajah seseorang.

"Benar saja, aku hanya dijadikan umpan. Lalu kemana kau sekarang, Rain?"

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Putra bungsu dari raja Regis Lucis Caelum. Keberadaannya kurang dianggap dalam media masa, bahkan wajahnya pun hanya di ketahui orang-orang di dalam istana. Salah-salah tebak, ia pernah disangka seorang pelayan. Kalau dilihat, Noctis bisa di cap sebagai anak termalang di sepanjang keturunan darah biru Caelum.

Namun apakah tujuannya pergi dari istana dan tidak menampakan wajahnya pada dunia? Itu karena Noctis membenci ketenaran, jawaban yang konyol memang.

Hampir satu setengah jam ia berdiri di tengah ruangan luas itu, hanya untuk mencari keberadaan sang kakak, walau ia sudah menyerah, namun usahanya kali ini tidak membawa hasil nihil. Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tinggi yang sama serta sepasang bola mata yang serupa dengannya, menghampiri Noctis. Jika di rendengkan, mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar, namun wajah Rainess terlihat lebih dewasa dari adiknya tak lupa dengan model rambut, Rainess tidak membuat rambut belakangnya terlihat seperti bokong Chocobo. Ia berpikir kalau itu hal bodoh, bukan julukan untuk 'anak gaul'.

"Kemana saja kau?!"

Tingkah kakak yang _super-duper-ultra-Protective_ mulai ia keluarkan. Dengan kedua lengan kuatnya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik. Namun Rainess menyadari kalau tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berbincang itu tidak aman, jadi ia menarik lengan adiknya untuk menghindari keramaian.

Saat mereka mencapai tempat aman untuk berbincang, dengan spontan Rainess memberikan Noctis sebuah pukulan keras tepat pada kepalanya. Sebagai respon, Noctis mengusap bagian kepalanya yang nyeri seraya mengeluhkan kesakitannya.

"Apa-apaan sih itu kak?!"

"Itu hukuman kecil dari ku karena sudah pergi dari istana tanpa meninggalkan kabar."

"Astaga, lagi pula untuk apa aku meninggalkan kabar? Nanti namanya bukan kabur dong!"

"Etro, dosa apa aku ini? Sampai memiliki adik seidiot dia?"

"Eh aku dengar loh!"

Wajah kekanakan Noctis seketika berubah menjadi wajah serius. Pikirannya penat, dipenuhi dengan banyak pernyataan yang harus segera ia beritahukan pada kakak nya. namun ditengah pembuka percakapan serius mereka, pekik seorang penjaga istana mengalihkan perhatian kedua Caelum bersaudara ini.

"Nona Lunafreya Nox Fleuret memasuki ruangan!"

Seru penjaga gerbang istana. Seluruh mata tertuju pada gadis cantik yang tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya menjuntai panjang, menutupi kedua kakinya bagai dewi yang terbang dari kahyangan. Rambut yang ia sanggul tertutupi kain putih panjang yang terkait pada mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Gadis itu berjalan diikuti seorang wanita berpakaian selaras dengan warna rambutnya : hitam.

"Kau tunggu aku di perpustakaan keluarga, aku harus segera menemui Lunafreya."

Perintah Rainess pada adiknya, tanpa mendengar sepatah kata serius dari adiknya, Rainess belalu menuju tamu spesial yang disebut sebagai Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku belum memperingatinya soal nenek sihir itu."

Hal yang bisa Noctis lakukan adalah menuruti ucapan kakaknya, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan pribadi.

" _Welcome my lady! Young and mighty Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._ "

Rainess berjalan menghampiri wanita cantik itu, mengecup lengannya secara lembut. Luna membalas sikap Rainess dengan senyuman manis, kedua bola mata _Violet_ menatap pada pangeran sulung dari kerajaan Lucis.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, pangeran Rainess."

Nada lembut terdengar lewat bibirnya. Ekspresi manis bagai putri yang ia pampang sungguh menawan, tidak heran jika setiap pria mengidolakannya. Rainess tidak mau bersikap lancang dengan membiarkan seorang wanita cantik bediri terusmenerus, jadi ia menuntun Oracle bernama Lunafreya itu menuju tempat duduk _VIP_ yang telah disediakan khususu untuk tamu kebesaran.

Seorang pelayan menuangkan segelas anggur merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja, berbagai macam camilan dan makanan khas negara Lucis pun disuguhkan. Lunafreya amat terkesan dengan perlakuan spesial yang diperuntukan untuknya, ia memberikan senyum hangat pada seorang pelayang yang telah memberikannnya segelas anggur merah.

Luna adalah seorang Oracle, ahli dalam berkomunikasi dengan dewa-dewi. Ia selalu memimpin do'a dalam setiap upacara pemakaman, ia juga seorang _Future teller_ , setiap orang menanyakan masa depan mereka serta langkah-langkah yang patut diambil utuk waktu mendatang. Namun Luna sendiri enggan memberitahukan tentang kematian seseorang, kemampuan dari dewi Etro itu tidak ingin ia sampaikan karena itu bisa menjadi hal buruk bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Tidak hanya paras rupawan, Lunafreya terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang ramah, tidak heran jika seluruh orang menganggapnya sebagai contoh yang baik.

Jemari lentik meraih lekuk gelas kaca yang terletak diatas meja, Luna meneguk anggur merah yang dipersembahkan untuknya. Rona pada wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi puas pada rasa lezat anggur merah yang mengguyuri lidahnya.

"Aku sangat menghargai semua persembahan ini, Pangeran Rainess. Terimakasih banyak, anggur yang engkau sediakan juga rasanya sangat lezat. _Much appreciate it_."

Sebuah tawa terdengar lewat bibir pemuda Caelum itu. Bukan berarti menertawakan, namun ia merasa senang dengan kepuasan nona _Oracle_ itu. tamu kehormatan dari berbagai negri tidak pernah kecewa dengan suguhan dan pelayanan dalam pesta yang diadakan Lucis, malah membuat mereka kebali untuk berkunjung dan memeriahkan suasana.

"Tentu saja nona! Jangan sungkan! Semua ini dipersembahkan hanya untuk anda."

~Ω~

Gema langkah kaki memenuhi ruangan sunyi, Noctis berlalu menuju perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarganya untuk menunggu sang kakak di sana.

"Semoga saja nenek sihir itu sudah kepergok oleh tim keamanan."

Noctis berharap agar wanita penculik itu untuk segera tertangkap, kalau dia bisa lolos dari tim keamanan akan menjadi musibah baru. Walau memang ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan berapapun banyaknya harta yang akan mereka rampok, kehilangan berapa pun tak masalah karena tambang minyak dan tambang emas di Lucis masih tersebar di sana-sini.

Namun satu hal yang mengganjal, saat penjahat itu menanyakan soal keberadaan kakaknya. Kini Noctis menyesal telah menyuguhkan kakaknya sebagai santapan empuk para penjahat. Ia masih gundah dengan perkiraan buruk yang ia ciptakan sendiri, kakaknya bisa saja mati di tangan para penjahat itu.

"Tapi… aku yakin kakak tidak akan mudah mati bagai pecundang begitu."

Ucapnya, walau menjadi target berbagai kelas penjahat namun Noctis tidak bisa meragukan kemampuan anak sulung dari keturunan Caelum itu.

Rainess sudah terbiasa dengan kemampuan _Phantom Sword_ warisan ayahnya. Ia cerdas dalam menentukan strategi juga berbakat dalam urusan bertarng, tak salah jika ia akan di nobatkan sebagai raja. Pada jemari tengahnya sudah dikenakan sebuah cincin yang menandakan kalau ia sudah siap menerima penobatan sebagai raja berikutnya.

Hal ini berbeda jauh dengan Noctis sendiri, ia pikir dirinya kurang berguna dalam urusan kerajaan. Pekerjaan sehari-hari hanya menimba ilmu dan disaat senggang ia hanya ada untuk bermain _Game Console_ , bermalas-malasan bagai pecundang.

Dalam kemampuan bertarung pun ia kurang percaya diri, karena _Phantom Sword_ yang diebut-sebut sebagai "Pedang yang diutus hanya untuk melindungi keluarga Caelum secara turun menurun" itu tak bisa ia keluarkan. Banyak anggota istana yang meragukan _DNA_ nya, salah-salah ia dikira sebagai anak angkat.

Oh Etro, mengapa si bungsu ini harus bernasib malang?

Karena tidak banyak membanggakan orang tua, Noctis pun memilih untuk meninggalkan istana, dalihnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai ' _Broken Home'_ , Tentunya tanpa memutus jalan untuk menimba ilmu.

Dengan identitas yang disembunyikan, ia beralih profesi menjadi seorang apoteker. Ia tahu kalau hanya hal ini lah yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia sempat menjadi anggota palang merah remaja sewaktu menginjak umur lima belas tahun, hal ini memudahkannya dalam persoalan pengobatan.

Sharusnya hari ini ia pergi bekerja dan sorenya bergegas untuk pergi ke kampus, namun apa daya, ia di tawan selama dua hari oleh wanita asing yang mirip nenek sihir itu, dan kini di sini lah sang pangeran bungsu menjadi sebuah umpan untuk mangsa empuk para penjahat.

Noctis hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, mengapa dewi Fortuna selalu pilih kasih?

~Ω~

Suasana dalam istana Caelum masih meriah seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak terasa senja telah menyentuh langit biru terang yang kini telah terganti dengan langit berlembayung jingga.

Rainess masih terduduk santai seraya bercakap dengan nona _Oracle_ yang berada di sampingnya. Suasana nyaman membuat Rainess enggan beranjak dari kursi empuk berlapis _Sponge_ lembut itu, camilan dan makanan lain semakin membuatnya terpaku pada posisi nyaman yang ia buat.

Hingga kedatangan seorang pelayan membuat tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Pelayan itu berbisik pada sang pangeran sulung, dari ekspresi yang Rainess buat secara spontan terlihat sebuah kejanggalan.

Akhirnya Rainess pun memutuskan untuk memberi salam pada Lunafreya dan berlenggang meninggalkan pesta meriah.

Lima belas menit sudah ia gunakan untuk menyusuri koridor panjang menuju sayap kanan dari istana Caelum. Pintu kayu besar di buka lebar, sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat menginjakan langkah diatas lantai marmer.

Rainess memanggil salah seorang pemimpin dari _Man-at-Arms_ , _Guardian_ _Of Lucis Kingdom._ Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, seorang pria gagah berfostur tubuh tinggi menghampiri sang pangeran sulung, memberi hormat ala militer.

"Cor Leonis, aku dengar ada sebuah keributan besar yang tengah melanda taman istana?"

"Saya mohon ampun atas kelancangan saya yang mulia, saya tidak bisa sembarang memberikan komando tanpa persetujuan anda disaat seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Pangeran bersurai hitam itu mencuri perhatian pada jendela istana yang memampangkan pemandangan taman. Rauman seekor binatang buas bisa terdengar lewat balik pintu gerbang yang berada di hadapannya.

Cor Leonis mengangguk saat pangeran Rainess melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang taman. Dengan gerik Rainess, pimpinan Battalion tujuh itu segera mempersiapkan pasukannya untuk mengawal sang pangeran.

Gerbang besi terbuka lebar, menampakan cahaya dari matahari sore yang menyilaukan. Pasukan dikerahkan terlebih dahulu, mengecek kondisi sekitar untuk keamanan sang pewaris tahta.

Namun tidak lama dari itu, seekor Bahamut mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, mendarat pada lapangan luas berrumput hijau. Seluruh prajurit telah siap dengan senjata api yang mereka arahkan pada mahluk itu, melupakan kenyataan kalau suara rauman Bahamut itu membuat dengkul mereka bergetar.

"Bersiap! TEMBAK!"

Peritah telah diperdengarkan, peluru tembaga terluncur lewat lubang senjata yang pelatuknya telah ditarik. Percikan api menyentuh kulit monster bersisik itu, membuatnya meraum menahan rasa perih.

" _RELOAD!_ "

Barisan prajurit penembak pertama bergilir dengan barisan yang berada di belakang mereka untuk mengisi peluru. Namun, lewat tembakan beruntun itu, sang Bahamut masih berdiri kokoh dengan kedua kaki besarnya.

Jauh dari perkiraan yang telah di perhitungkan, kulit bersisik itu menyerap peluru kedalam tubuhnya, dan seketika meluncurkannya kembali pada tentara yang telah menembakkannya.

Kedua barisan yang bergilir itu kini tumbang, ada yang kehilangan nyawanya, ada pula yang tekena cidera fatal. Cor Leonis menggeram marah, Rainess menepuk pundak Cor yang terasa tegang, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pangeran.

"Jalankan rencana lain, Blok jalan menuju gerbang depan istana. Jangan biarkan pembuat kericuhan ini mengobrak-abrik istana. Keluarkan para kesatria."

Cor mengangguk paham dengan perintah yang telah diberikan pangeran Lucis itu, masih beruntung ia memiliki rencana lain. mau-tidak mau rencana B lah yang harus ia jalankan.

" _Prepare for plan B!_ "

Perintah sang Jendral, mengerahkan kelima tentara elit dengan _Phantom Sword_ sebagai senjata andalan mereka.

Teknik _Phantom Sword_ tidak hanya dimiliki garis besar keturunan Caelum, namun kemampuan itu juga dimiliki oleh ketiga prajurit legendaris yang hidup lima abad lalu. Mereka diutus untuk melindungi keturunan darah Caelum dengan diberkatinya kemampuan tersebut, namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah senjata yang mereka _Summon_ keluar.

Para keturunan dari ketiga prajurit legendaris itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan pedang, sedangkan keturunan Caelum dapat memunculkan senjata lain seperti tombak dan sebagainya.

" _CHARGE!_ "

Suara lantang tercetus lewat mulut sang jendral, puluhan pedang tertancap pada tubuh bersisik Bahamut. Darah merah mengalir lewat luka segar yang menggores tubuh Bahamut itu, namun dengan disayangkan, monster naga itu masih tetap berdiri tanpa sebuah respon.

Demi menghindari kejadian yang telah menimpa para prajurit beberapa waktu lalu, Cor memberi isyarat bisu pada ke lima kesatrianya. Kelima anggota pasukan elit itu mengerti dengan perintah yang telah diberikan jendralnya, mereka berinisiatif membuat pertahanan Bahamut itu melemah.

Dengan diluncurkannya mantra _Deprotect_ pada monstrer itu, puluhan pedang yang tertancap pada tubuhnya kini menghilang dan kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing.

Saat Bahamut itu hendak menggepakan sayapnya, dengan spontan kelima prajurit pemilik _Phantom Sword_ kini melemparkan serangan mereka, mencabik kulit Bahamut yang kini telah terlumur mantra _Deprotect_ dengan pedang di kedua lengan mereka.

Mereka menghantam monster naga itu dari berbagai arah tanpa jeda, hingga saat tepisan terakhir, mereka meluncurkan sebuah mantra yang disebut sebagai _Curasa_ membuat tubuh Bahamut itu tumbang bercucuran darah segar.

Cor Leonis menghampiri monster besar yang terlentang dihadapannya. ia mengangkat pedang yang telah ia _summon_ , menebas leher panjang mahluk itu dan meninggalkan organ buntung yang tergeletak diatas rumput bercucur darah.

"Kerja bagus _Team_."

Setelah memastikan kalau monster itu benar-benar mati, Cor memberikan pujian pada kelima anggota tim elitnya. Memang sudah tidak diragukan dengan kekuatan mereka berlima, Bahamut seganas itu bisa di buat tidak berkutik.

"Luar biasa, untung saja mahluk ini sudah mati di tempat sebelum ia membuat kekacauan lebih jauh lagi. Terimakasih semuanya."

Pangeran dermawan itu menghampiri Cor Leonis sambil menepuk pundaknya, bangga. Namun Cor tidak bisa terdiam lebih lama lagi, Melihat para tim medis membawa para mayat serta para prajurit yang membutuhkan perawatan membuat hatinya sesak.

Merasa kahwatir dengan wajah jendral Leonis yang kini merubah ekspresinya, Rainess berjalan menghadapi sang jendral, hingga kedua bola mata biru tua itu melekat pada Cor.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini kembali terjadi, Cor."

Sang Jendral bertubuh gagah itu menggangguk dengan rasa perih yang menggerogoti hatinya, setuju dengan pendapat sang pangeran tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Namun apa boleh buat, peperangan masih harus berlanjut. _We have no choise._ "

~Ω~

Sunyi mengisi ruang perpustakaan kerajaan Caelum, hanya suara kertas yang terkibas lah satu-satunya pertanda keberadaan mahluk hidup dalam ruangan mati itu.

"'Tunggu di perpustakaan' katanya, tapi sekarang sudah jam berapa? Benar-benar pangeran tukang ingkar janji."

Noctis mencibir perkataan kakaknya, jujur saja ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah sang kakak yang pelupa saat membuat janji dan ini hanya terjadi saat Rainess mengikat janji _Hanya_ dengan sang adik.

"Oh Etro, mengesalkan sekali berdiam diri sambil membaca buku lusuh begini."

Saat rasa bosan berhasil mengguyur otaknya, Noctis berlenggang meninggalkan tempatnya terduduk, membuka pintu perpustakaan lebar-lebar dan berniat tuk menghampiri si sulung yang sudah ingkar janji.

Tiba-tiba saja, pekik seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pangeran bungsu bersurai hitam itu kini berlalu menuju sumber suara, berharap agar kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya si nenek sihir sudah tiba, gawat kalau begini!"

Hal yang terjadi melenceng dari harapan Noctis, ia mengintip dibalik pilar besar yang menyangga atap tinggi dalam ruangan pesta istana. Sepasang iris biru tua itu kini menyaksikan asap putih yang memenuhi ruangan.

Noctis terbatuk dibuatnya, kedua matanya merasa perih, ini gas air mata!

Seluruh pengunjung pesta panik dibuatnya. Seorang wanita yang menenggahkan kepalanya kembali menjerit kencang saat sebuah kaca yang terletak di atap pecah, menampakan delapan prajurit berkedok baja yang dilengkapi senjata api turun melalui seutas tali.

Tanpa sepatah kata, kedelapan anggota bersenjata itu menodongkan senapan api mereka pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin mati, serahkan harta kalian!"

' _Ini dia…'_

Noctis menaruh pandangannya yang berkabut pada seorang wanita bertopeng yang kini menodongkan _Magnum_ nya pada perempuan bersurai pirang. Dengan penuh ketakutan, wanita itu menggigil dengan sebuah senjata yang tertuju pada dagunya.

Noctis tercengang dibuatnya, wanita yang dijadikan tawanan adalan nona _Oracle_ yang agung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, disini ia dijadikan umpan dan jika ia melawan, sewaktu-waktu anak buah nenek sihir itu bisa saja menempelkan C4 di punggungnya tanpa di ketahui dan meledakannya. Kini Noctis teringat kalau penjahat wanita itu akan membunuhnya setelah mendapatkan target.

' _Astaga! Dimana Rainess disaat dia sedang di butuhkan?!'_

Noctis hanya bisa berpanik-ria sambil mengharapkan kedatangan sang kakak. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia andalkan adalah kehendak dewa-dewi yang perkasa, hanya sebuah do'a yang bisa ia lantunkan lewat hatinya.

Kini dewi Fortuna mengabulkan do'a si pangeran malang itu. Pintu kayu kokoh menghantam lantai marmer, membuat asap yang berada di ruangan itu terhempas dengan dorongan angin lewat hantaman itu.

Cahaya lampu kini menerangi legamnya warna rambut sang pewaris tahta Caelum, membuatnya terlihat berkilau. Noctis merasa senang dengan apa yang telah ia lihat. Disana, sang pangeran Lucis, pewaris tahta Regis Lucis Caelum, kakak nya sendiri, berdiri tegap terlihat siap dengan segala serangan apa pun.

"Bagus, Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Sebuah suara wanita maskulin mengalihkan pandangan Caelum bersaudara. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini berada di hadapan si pangeran sulung tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Seluruh pasukan perompak itu menodongkan senjatanya bersamaan kearah Rainess. Namun si wanita bersurai merah muda itu memberikan isyarat bisu pada rekannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Mereka pun akhirnya menurunkan senjata dan mengambil jarak, membuat ruang yang cukup untuk bertarung.

Noctis tertegun menyaksikan hal itu, bukannya si nenek sihir sedang menahan _Oracle_ di singgasana? Gerik penjahat wanita itu seperti hantu, ia bisa menikam lawannya tanpa diketahui.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

" _Simple,_ mencari lawan yang sepadan. Juga, harta yang melimpah."

Apa yang Noctis kira serupa dengan pernyataan wanita misterius itu, ia hanya ingin harta keluarga Caelum. Tapi apa yang ia maksud dengan 'lawan yang sepadan'?

"Bawa lah harta sebanyak yang kau mau."

Sebuah seringai menggema dalam ruang pesta yang berasap itu. Kedua _Boots_ kulit berwarna hitam yang dikenakan wanita bersurai merah muda itu melangkah, membuat percikan kaca yang berceceran menimbulkan suara. Namun sayang, sosok wanita yang berada di hadapan Rainess kini lenyap.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi sebelum menemukan lawan untuk bermain!"

 _ **DAR!**_

Sebuah peluru _Silver_ terlontar lewat senjata api yang di genggam wanita itu. Dengan sigap, Rainess memblokir laju peluru itu dengan putaran senjata yang ia _Summon_ , membentuk sebuah tameng tidak terlihat.

Lengan kiri si rambut merah muda itu meraih sebuah _Sub Machine Gun_ , ia melontarkan sebuah tembakan beruntun kearah sang pangeran sulung. Lagi, dengan cepat Rainess dapat memblokir serangan perempuan itu, hal ini terlalu mudah untuknya.

"Hentikan ini! Jangan bermain-main!"

Pekik pemuda Caelum itu pada lawannya. Namun siapa di sangka, wanita itu merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Rainess. Kini si kepala merah muda itu melaju menghampiri Rainess seraya menembakkan peluru lewat kedua senjatanya.

' _Haha! bodoh! Sudah tahu peluru itu pasti akan di tangkis oleh Rain, masih saja bersikeras menembaknya.'_

Noctis memuji-muji kemampuan kakaknya, pikirnya wanita itu cukup bodoh untuk bertarung melawan seorang pangeran dari negri Lucis. Ia yakin kalau sang kakak akan memenangi pertarungan ini dan melemparkan si penjahat dalam jeruji besi.

Namun siapa kira, seorang penjahat keras kepala sepertinya memiliki alternative lain demi mengalahkan lawannya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu melompat tinggi, sosoknya melebur bersama asap, kini Rainess memperlambat putaran ke sepuluh _Phantom Sword_ nya untuk memastikan keberadaan lawan.

Spontan sepasang kaki menginjak kepalanya kuat, membuat wajah si pangeran mencium marmer keras hingga menciptakan retakan. Noctis panik dibuatnya, bisa-bisanya dia menggunakan hal seperti itu.

"Lengah sekali kau."

Dengan sikap santai si wanita berkepala merah muda itu bersalto untuk menjaga jarak dari lawannya. Tapi sayang, tanpa di ketahui, Rainess yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan sang lawan kini telah menekan mata pedang tipis pada leher wanita itu, membuat kulitnya meneteskan darah segar.

Tidak mau kalah, kini si wanita melepaskan tembakan pada perut si pangeran, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sialnnya lengan kiri kecil itu berhasil Rainess singkirkan, membuat tembakan itu melenceng dari target.

"Tch!"

' _Cool! Ayo Rainess!'_

Namun bukan hanya lengan kiri saja yang menggenggam senapan api, jangan lupa lengan kanan si surai merah muda yang menarik pelatuk dari _Magnum_ -nya. Walau sasaran utama dari pelatuk _Magnum_ itu adalah kepala Rainess, tapi pangeran itu kembali melencengkan tembakan dengan menggerakan lehernya.

Dua buah tembakan berhasil ia hindari, saat wanita itu kembali menarik kedua pelatuk lewat jarinya, namun peluru enggan keluar lewat senjata api miliknya. Ini menjadikan sebuah kesempatan bagi Rainess untuk menyuruhnya segera menyerah.

Ia menghantam wanita itu hingga menemui tembok dan melontarkan lima bilah pedang serta dua buah tombak yang memerangkap tubuhnya, menciptakan goresan luka pada lengan dan kakinya.

"Menyerahlah! Dan kembali ke persembunyian mu!"

"Tch, Sombong sekali kau. Berlagak bagai pahlawan."

Sepasang bola mata biru tua menatap dingin pada wajah bertopeng yang berada di hadapannya. Saat terhempit pun ia masih sanggup untuk mengejek lawannya, wanita yang keras kepala.

"Baik lah jika kau meminta untuk mati di sini."

"Huh, aku tidak masalah jika mati disini."

Mendengar pernyataan dari pemimpin mereka, para rekan perompak itu terlihat canggung. Rainess dapat menebak sebuah ekspresi sedih terukir lewat kedok tebal yang mereka kenakan. Hal ini terasa sangat mengganjal.

Namun Rainess memilih untuk menebaskan sebuah pedang yang ia _Summon_. Semua senjata api tertuju padanya kembali. Ada seseorang yang meneriakan kata " _Lightning"_ , entah sebuah kode atau sebuah panggilan.

Namun _Horror_ yang menghantui perasaan para perompak itu kini terganti dengan sebuah hembusan napas lega. Yang terbelah dua hanya lah topeng yang menempel pada wajah pemimpin wanita itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuh ku?"

Tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang tenang. Rainess tidak menggerakkan jemarinya sedikit pun, topeng yang terbelah itu menampakan wajah wanita cantik yang melekat pada pandangannya.

' _Astaga, mulai lagi.'_

Noctis menghela napas pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Wajah sang anak sulung dari keturunan Caelum itu mulai merona selaras dengan warna rambut wanita cantik itu.

Wanita bermata hijau yang terperangkap oleh pedang-pedang milik Rainess itu masih sempat memberikannya sebuah senyuman hangat. oh Etro! Entah mengapa Noctis agak kesal dibuatnya.

' _Mengapa ia dapat senyuman? Sementara aku dapat sebuah pukulan?!'_

Rasa iri menyelimuti hatinya. Kini Noctis tidak segan memanggil dewi Fortuna dengan sebutan 'Kejam'.

Namun di tengah momen, tiba-tiba saja sebuah asap kembali menyelimuti ruangan, membuat orang-orang menjadi ricuh. Rainess cukup lengah dengan perlakuannya pada wanita yang menjadi lawannya. Ia dibuat lupa saat menatap wajah menawan itu.

"Senang bertarung dengan mu, Rainess Lucis Caelum. Walau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mu dan mendapat harta yang menjadi tujuan ku, tetapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup."

Ucap wanita itu sambil menaiki tali yang di tarik oleh sebuah _Helichopter_. Rainess membiarkannya melarikan diri. Entah apa yang menahannya, hingga ia menyadari kalau wanita itu tengah membawa Noctis yang tidak sadarkan diri bersamanya.

"Tch! Sial!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N (AGAIN): makasih udah baca ceritanya tanpa mengSKIP setiap paragraph huehuehuehueheuhuehuehueheu. Jangan lupa Review nya yah readers ku tercinta! Mari menguak misteri cinta sang pangeran! LOOOOOOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**DILARANG PLAGIAT! Kalo ngikutin ide fanfic saya, nanti pantat kamu saya jadiin gantungan konci atau jadiin pajangan diatas perapian! xD**

* * *

 **AETHER**

 **Silly joke, Alternate Universe, slight with OOC (Brace yourself!), EYD error (Please help me to correct it!).**

 **Characters belong to SQUARE ENIX.**

* * *

 **Prince Journal 2 : The Unnamed Association**

Suara bising dari sebuah mesin terbang yang amat familiar menggugahkan Noctis. Namun disayangkan, kedua kelopak matanya masih menutup. Dari kulit wajahnya dia bisa merasakan hembusan udara dingin yang menyecap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan membawanya ke markas."

"Ini bagian dari perintah _Ibu_. Jika kau tidak menurutinya, kita akan dijatuhkan hukuman berat."

"Ah, ya… wanita selalu benar."

"Hei semuanya! Dia sudah bangun!"

"Apa?"

Perlahan kedua iris biru tua itu terbuka, sayup-sayup Noctis melihat wajah seseorang. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengucap kata "kakak", namun perlahan pandangannya membuat ia sadar bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya bukan lah Rainess.

Sebuah senyum lebar menempel pada wajah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, kedua iris-nya berwarna biru langit, cerah sekali.

"Siapa…?"

"Hi! Aku Prompto! Aku tidak menyangka Boss akan membawa mu kemarkas."

"Boss?"

Prompto menunjuk seorang wanita yang tidak asing bagi Noctis. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu duduk memojok sambil menyilang kedua lengannya di dekat jok pilot helikopter. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Noctis, wajahnya pun dingin seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Lightning tepatnya."

Pandangannya pada wanita yang disebut sebagai Lightning itu membuatnya tidak sadar akan tatapan seorang pria yang mengarah pada dirinya. Saat Noctis menatap balik pria itu, ekspresi sangar sudah terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

Bagai mana tidak sangar? Luka yang menggerat pada mata kiri, jenggot tipis yang menempel pada dagunya, juga halis tebal serta tato dikedua lengannya, dia mirip seperti seorang preman.

Itu membuatnya melonjak kaget, namun wajah itu terganti dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. Oke, itu lebih aneh lagi, mengapa mereka tiba-tiba memperlakukan Noctis dengan baik? Bukan kah ia tawanan mereka? Lalu dimana borgol dan raintai, juga sebuah senjata yang ditodongkan padanya?

Walau Noctis tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi, namun perlakuan ini membuatnya bertambah curiga. Ke markas mana lagi ia akan di bawa? Ia berharap tempatnya tidak mirip dengan sarang berang-berang.

"Dan dia Gladiolus, dia memang menyeramkan mirip Bahamut peliharaan Noel."

"Hei aku dengar bodoh!"

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat pada kepala Prompto, membuatnya kesakitan lalu terduduk sambil mengusapi kepala malangnya.

"Selalu seperti ini, nanti aku gegar otak tau!"

"Gak ngaruh."

Dengan sikap acuh, pria bernama Gladiolus mengakhiri perseteruan kecilnya dengan Prompto. Walau begitu, mereka terlihat bersahabat baik dimata Noctis. Hal ini membuatnya teringat kembali pada sahabat karibnya, Ignis. Dari dua belas tahun lalu sampai saat ini pun ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, sekarang entah dimana keberadaannya.

" _Alpha team_ menghubungi _Headquarter_ , kami akan segera mendarat di _Land Zone_ dalam waktu lima belas menit _._ "

" _Roger that._ "

Suara panggilan pilot mengalihkan pandangan para penumpang dalam Helikopter berisikan empat orang itu. Noctis baru menyadari jika matahari sudah terbenam, pemandangan lewat jendela Helikopter pun gelap sekali, dia rasa ia pingsan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sebuah cahaya neon merah berkedip-kedip, itu penanda yang diarahkan agar mesin terbang ini tidak mendarat ditempat yang salah, maklum saja karena daerah sekitar sangat gelap hingga sulit untuk melihat lewat kaca Helikopter.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Waho! _Home sweet home_ , _Baby_!"

Prompto berseru kencang, hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Gladiolus yang terduduk disampingnya. Namun pria berwajah sangar itu hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menutupi mulutnya yang mulai menguap, Noctis rasa ia sudah lelah.

Kedua sisi pintu Helikopter dibuka lebar, semua penumpang di dalamnya sudah keluar, terkecuali pilot yang masih mengoperasikan laju mesin terbang berbentuk capung itu.

Pandangan Noctis melekat pada cahaya biru yang dipantulkan rembulan, hembusan angin malam serta desiran ombak pantai membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sejuk, walau malam itu udaranya sangat dingin hingga membuatnya bersin lebih dari tiga kali.

Prompto berjoging menuju sebuah pemukiman warga yang diterangi lampu kelap-kelip, Gladiolus hanya berjalan dengan wajah kelelahan untuk mengejar temannya yang _Hyper_ itu.

"H-Hei, mengapa kita hanya berempat?"

Entah dengan alasan apa Noctis terlihat heran dengan jumlah pasukan yang sangat minim, hal ini mebuatnya bertanya pada wanita yang di panggil sebagai Boss itu. Bukannya mereka ada delapan orang?

"Apa peduli mu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja."

Hening mengisi suasana di pesisir pantai itu, Noctis segera mengikuti Lightning yang berjalan dengan cepat.

' _Apa ia memang seperti ini? Namanya Boss sibuk sekali kelihatannya…'_

"Mereka menaiki Helikopter lain."

Dia baru menjawab pertanyaan Noctis dua puluh menit yang lalu. Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap surai Lightning yang terkibas angin pantai, Noctis berpikir wanita itu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun akhirnya ia pun mau menjawabnya walau dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Tiga puluh menit sudah mereka berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai menuju pemukiman warga yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mendarat. Prompto masih memampang wajah cerahnya sambil memanggil Gladiolus yang tertinggal cukup jauh darinya.

Lightning melangkah masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, diikuti Noctis yang mulai kelelahan. Padahal ini hanya jalan kaki selama tiga puluh menit, tapi seperti berjalan hampir tiga jam.

Hingga pada akhirnya langkah kaki mereka melaju ke dalam sebuah bar yang tempatnya terlihat sangat asri, terasa seperti rumah yang nyaman. Terlihat seorang pemudi berambut ikal dengan warna hitam datang menyambut tamu yang telah menginjakan kaki kedalam _Bar_ -nya.

"Selamat datang kembali _Team Alpha_."

Spontan, langkah kaki kasar yang menghantam lantai kayu dalam bar itu mengalihkan pandangan Noctis. Seorang pria tinggi-besar dengan sebuah bandana terikat diatas rambut pirangnya melempar salam hangat pada Lightning dan kedua rekannya.

Prompto membalas salam pria itu dengan penuh semangat dan Gladiolus hanya terduduk di kursi bar sembari menopang wajah lelahnya diatas meja.

" _Sis_ , kau baru pulang rupanya."

"Ya, aku lelah Snow."

"Kalau begitu beristirahat lah."

Noctis agak kaget saat pria berukuran _Jumbo_ - _Wumbo_ itu tiba-tiba menghampirnya. Dengan bola mata birunya, ia menyelidik wajah Noctis dengan seksama, jujur hal ini membuat Noctis seperti sebuah _Figure Action_ yang dipampang pada kaca toko. Seperti baru lihat warga negara Lucis saja.

"Dan siapa dia?"

"Aku—"

"OOH! Jangan bilang kalau dia—"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, Golongan darah AB, tinggi 176 cm, berat 64 kg, anak kedua dari yang mulia raja Regis Lucis Caelum—"

Sontak suara seorang pria tegas menyela omongan lelaki bernama Snow itu. Kini iris _Blue Ocean_ milik Noctis melekat pada seorang pria yang melangkah mendekati Snow seraya menepukan lengan pada pundaknya.

"—Dan tidak lupa, dia juga teman masa kecil ku."

' _Tidak mungkin…'_

"Kau masih ingat dengan anak lugu bernama Ignis Stupeo Scientia? Noct?"

Pria itu menaikan kaca matanya yang melorot, kedua manik tajam yang berada di balik kaca minus itu menatap Noctis dengan lekat. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan! Mengapa Ignis bisa sampai bersama kerumunan perampok-perampok aneh ini?

Noctis pikir ini hanya ilusinasi, namun hal nyata terletak di hadapan matanya. Sungguh sulit untuk di percaya.

Prompto berseru kecang, membelalakan kedua matanya dengan tidak percaya. Noctis bukan satu-satunya orang yang dibuat kaget, Lightning pun menatap pada kedua individu yang mengaku saling kenal itu.

"Kau banyak berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

"Kejam sekali kau."

Sebuah kekehan terdengar lewat mulut pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu. Ignis menyambut Noctis dengan sebuah salam rahasia buatan mereka. Perlakuannya pada Noctis sama sekali tidak berubah, terkecuali dengan penampilan dan suaranya yang dulu terdengar sangat kecil.

"Apa itu? suara mu sudah berubah rupanya, pangeran?"

"Tawa mu juga sudah tidak terdengar seperti terompet istana yang tersendat kapas."

"Perubahan alamiah yang disebut 'Pubertas'."

"Kau tambah pintar rupanya."

"Sialan."

Perseteruan kecil mereka ahirnya diredakan oleh sebuah tawa. Ignis adalah orang kedua yang tidak memperlaukan Noctis secara formal. Semua orang di istana selalu memperlakukannya dengan kaku, tidak terkecuali dengan seluruh kerabat dan keluarga besar Caelum, namun hal ini tidak berlaku pada Rainess dan Ignis.

Dalam hidupnya, Noctis hanya memiliki seorang sahabat, Rainess dihitung sebagai saudara walau ia bertindak seperti seorang sahabat, oke semua orang sudah tahu itu.

Dulunya Ignis adalah anak lugu yang penakut. Walau ia anak paling pintar di dalam kelas, namun ia terhitung sebagai anak yang sering di _Bully_. Di sana lah Noctis mengambil peran sebagai seorang pembela. Noctis tidak tahan dengan tindak pem- _Bully_ -an, semua orang bisa menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan, Ignis pun berpikir demikian, Noctis adalah pahlawannya.

Dan saat itu lah mereka mulai berteman, dalam waktu singkat Ignis bisa belajar menjadi anak yang berani. Dengan keberadaan Noctis yang selalu ada di sampingnya, ia sudah tidak menjadi anak yang selalu mendahulukan keraguannya. Semua ketakutan seolah tertelan bumi, Noctis bagai cahaya di dalam kegelapan.

"Jadi, Boss? Bolehkah aku memperlakukan kawan jauh ku ini sebagai tamu?" Pemuda berkaca mata itu menoleh pada Lightning, menunggu jawaban sang ketua tentang usulannya.

"Terserah kau saja." Hanya itu yang ia ucap, dengan dinginnya Lightning berlalu meninggalkan ruangan ber-atmosfir hangat itu.

~Ω~

Angin dingin berhembus, menciptakan ombak yang menerpa tepian pantai. Langit bercorak dengan warna jingga yang cerah, mentari yang mengintip dibalik garis katulistiwa kini perlahan menampakan dirinya.

Betapa indahnya menatap matahari terbit. Seluruh objek disekitar pantai tertimpa warna jinga yang selaras dengan mentari, menciptakan gradasi cerah pada bayangan gelap. Pemandangan indah itu membuat Noctis terpukau, ia memilih untuk diam sejenak menatap mentari pagi sampai muncul sepenuhnya ke atas langit.

Jujur saja Noctis jarang sekali melihat mentari terbit, salahkan pada kebiasaan tidur malam akibat _Insomnia_ yang melanda. Ia biasa terbangun jam sembilan pagi atau bahkan jam dua belas siang. Biasanya saja selama tinggal di istana ia jarang bergabung dalam acara sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Ya, Noctis termasuk anak yang tidak menyukai banyak ketele-telean. Keformalan tata krama dalam adab yang diterapkan keluarga Caelum membuatnya tidak nyaman. Yang benar saja, jam enam pagi berkumpul dalam ruang makan dengan penampilan rapi bak menemui petinggi istana, _Punch me, God!_

Kekakuan dalam hubungan keluarga juga salah satu alasannya untuk meninggalkan istana, walau hanya Rainess satu-satunya angota keluarga yang tidak memperlakukannya dengan kaku.

Regis, Sang ayah hanya memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada anak sulung yang hendak menjadi pewaris tahta. Sedikit perhatian pun sepetinya sudah lapur dimakan waktu. Anak nomor dua ya menjadi "Nomor dua" juga. Setiap kali ia berusaha menunjukan prestasinya pada sang ayah, Regis selalu menganggap enteng usaha si pangeran bungsu sehingga membuat Noctis merasa lelah dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang pilih kasih itu.

Noctis terlahir sebagai anak tanpa ibu, Ibu Noctis meninggal saat melahirkannya. Kasih sayang ibu hanya bisa ia peroleh lewat seorang _Baby sitter_ , bagai mana tidak miris? Melihat wajah sang bunda pun tidak pernah, apa lagi meminta perhatiannya.

Namun beruntung masih ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya. Seorang kepala pelayan di dalam istana bernama Gentiana yang dengan tulus selalu memberikan Noctis air asi ketika bayi. Ia sudah menganggap pangeran Lucis itu sebagai anaknya sendiri, mengingat saat ia ditinggal anaknya karena penyakit yang sudah kronis.

Noctis sendiri merasa kalau ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang raja. Bukan haya karena kemampuannya yang tidak menonjol, tetapi karena faktor watak kewibawaan dalam dirinya tidak pernah bisa timbul. Sekeras apa pun ditanamkan pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang raja pun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerapkannya.

Apa karena _IQ_ di bawah rata-rata? Bukan itu, Noctis memiliki _IQ_ setara dengan anak normal lainnya. Tidak terlalu jenius atau terlalu dungu, mentalitasnya juga normal. Noctis bukan lah seorang pisikopat.

Apa pun yang ada akan selalu ia syukuri dan apa pun yang terjadi itu akan selalu menjadi garisan takdir dari dewa-dewi, itu lah didikan yang diterapkan ibu agkatnya. Terimakasih banyak Gentiana.

Mentari pagi telah menampakan bentuk sepenuhnya, cahayanya menerangi langit hingga berubah biru. Kini angin yang berhembus terasa tidak terlalu dingin, cuaca cerah yang sempurna untuk memulai hari.

Kedua iris biru milik pangeran muda itu mengarah pada segerombolan anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur gaya _Hawaiian_. Tawa girang serta senyum yang berseri-seri membuat hati Noctis terbawa suasana. Atmosfir pada pagi hari itu terasa sangat menyegarkan.

Dini hari sekali seluruh anak-anak itu sudah melakukan pemanasan di tepian pantai, mungkin mereka akan berenang dalam air laut yang segar itu pagi ini? awalnya Noctis pikir begitu, namun setelah melihat keberadaan seorang wanita familiar yang memasuki gerombolan bocah-bocah kecil, kini bukan hal itu lagi yang ia pikirkan.

Lightning, si kepala gula-gula, nenek sihir sombong yang membuat bibirnya selalu berkata sompral, kini menampakan wujudnya dihadapan para bocah-bocah manis yang wajahnya masih terlihat polos.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap, bawa senjata kalian dan kembali kemari dalam hitungan lima belas detik!"

Kedua manik pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbelalak seketika saat mendengar perintah tegas Lightning. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? anak-anak sudah diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata?! Yang benar saja.

Seluruh bocah-bocah yang terlihat berumuran sepuluh tahun itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa seraya mengambil semua senjata api milik mereka, lalu mereka kembali pada posisi yang diperintahkan Lightning sambil berbaris rapi dihadapannya. Kedisplinan seorang prajurit terlihat sangat kental disini.

Kata demi kata Lightning ucapkan dalam _Briefing_ bersama anak-anak itu. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dari posisi Noctis sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar seluruh ucapannya yang mulai terdengar pelan. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya beberapa kata seperti "Berburu" dan "Hutan", yah setidaknya hal itu jauh dari perkiraan buruk Noctis yang menganggap mereka akan diajari untuk membunuh orang dan mengambil hartanya, rupanya kelompok kecil para perampok ini tidak seburuk itu.

Para prajurit cilik dikerahkan, mereka berjalan rapi disepanjang pesisir pantai, tidak ketinggalan dengan Lightning yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Karena terhantui oleh rasa penasaran, Noctis yang berniat duduk-duduk santai sambil menikmati pemandangan alam pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjoging menghampiri Lightning.

Merasa keberadaan seseorang mendekat, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menatap Noctis. Seperti biasa, sambutan dingin sudah dipersembahkan. Tidak basa-basi, Lightning hanya melangkah lurus dengan kecepatan yang dia nggap santai itu.

"Mau berburu?" Begitu tanya Noctis seraya berjoging menghampiri Lightning.

Lightning yang ditanya hanya melanjutkan langkahnya saja tanpa menjawab sembari sesekali melihati para anak-anak yang berjalan dengan cepat dihadapannya. Merasa teracuhkan dan dianggap tidak ada, Noctis pun kembali menanyakan hal yang sama sambil menaikan nadanya.

"Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan lain, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke markas dari pada menjadi santapan para Marduk-Marduk yang lapar dihutan sana."

"Hei! Aku juga bisa jaga diri sendiri!"

"Enyah lah."

Dengan kalimat singkat, Lightning pun berlenggang meninggalkan pangeran yang sudah dibuat kesal itu. Ini penghinaan namanya, yang namanya laki-laki tetap saja lebih kuat dibandingkan perempuan. Ya, sekiranya begitu pemikiran ortodok Noctis soal menilai gender.

~Ω~

Regis Lucis Caelum tengah membereskan seluruh berkas yang telah ia tanda tangani. Seperti biasa, keseharian sang raja Lucis dipenuhi dengan pertimbangan serta permintaan untuk melegalisir seluruh keputusan yang diambil oleh petinggi istana demi memajukan negri "Cahaya malam" itu.

 _ **BLAR!**_

Pintu kayu terbuka lebar, menciptakan kebisingan dalam ruangan pribadi sang raja. Regis bisa melihat jelas kemarahan yang terpampang pada wajah tamu tak diundang itu. Dengan sebuah helaan napas, Regis bersandar kembali pada kursi besarnya.

"Ada apa Rainess?"

Si putra sulung mengankat sebelah halisnya sebelum memberikan respon pada pertanyaan sang ayah yang berkesan lurus itu.

"'Ada apa' kata ayah?! Apa ayah tidak tahu kalau Noctis tengah dibawa segerombolan penjahat yang baru saja menyerang _Manor_?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu." Regis memalingkan pandangannya.

"Lantas kenapa ayah masih bisa terduduk santai disini sedangkan putra bungsumu telah dibawa pergi oleh segerombolan perompak?!"

Regis masih terdiam seraya melipat kedua lengannya diatas meja, iris biru menatap lantai marmer dengan pandangan kosong. Rainess mendecih, sepasang lengan pemuda itu ia tolak pada pinggangnya, sebelah kakinya terus menepuk lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, Rainess merasa ia gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, mengingat ia membiarkan seluruh penjahat itu membawa Noctis pergi.

Visualisasi Rainess mengarah pada paras sang ayahanda, ia menanti tindakan yang akan diambil raja Luis itu, ia berharap sang ayah bisa lebih bijak lagi dalam menanggulangi masalah yang dia anggap sepele ini. Namun alhasil ia hanya memerintahkan Rainess untuk tidak memikirkan kehilangan Noctis dan menyuruhnya tuk fokus dalam penobatan yang akan segera diselenggarakan.

Regis menaruh dokumennya secara rapi pada laci meja dan beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu yang berada pada pandangan sang raja. Namun saat Regis berniat tuk pergi, ucapan si putra sulung berhasil menunda kepergiannya.

"Apa ayah adalah seorang manusia?"

Kalimat itu membuat mulut Regis bungkam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Menit demi menit terbuang sudah, Rainess dapat mendengar ayahnya menghembuskan napas berat sebelum bisa menjawab pertanyaan si putra mahkota Lucis.

"Sebuah keputusan tidak bisa semena-mena tuk langsung dijalankan. Rupanya kau masih harus belajar banyak, aku kecewa padamu."

Dengan itu, Regis berlenggang meninggalkan Rainess tuk termenung sendirian.

' _Apa? Aku pikir aku tidak mengambil tindakan yang salah…. Tidak… Noctis harus bisa aku temukan sendiri. Ayah sudah tidak peduli seolah-olah ingin menyingkirkannya. Namun, mengapa?'_

~Ω~

Noctis melipat kedua lengannya sambil bersandar pada dinding kayu disamping pintu rumah. Sebelah kakinya ia hentakan dengan sebuah tempo, tiada hentinya pula ia mendecih, halis sudah melorot.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

Noctis baru menyadari ada seseorang yang baru saja menangkap omongannya, memalukan sekali berbicara sendiri. Untung orang yang mendengarnya berbicara itu adalah Ignis. Kalau begini tidak perlu pakai embel-embel untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, hal ini sudah tidak tabu bagi Ignis. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak asing untuk teman masa kecil sang pangeran.

Si mata empat mendorong letak kaca matanya seraya memberi Noctis sebuah senyuman yang jika disimpulkan bisa mengandung berbagai arti dalam visualisasi pangeran bungsu dari Lucis itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau kena marah pemimpin lagi hah?"

"Diam lah."

Ignis mulai tertawa atas respon yang diberikan lawan bicaranya. 'Kalau sedang kesal Noctis memang terlihat seperti babi hutan, wajah cemberutnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan seekor Ogre pemakan lalat' setidaknya seperti itu lah yang selalu dipikirkan Ignis soal kawannya. Itu bukan berarti dia menghina sang pangeran bungsu.

"Kau masih saja memasang wajah Ogre itu kalau kau kesal?"

"Oh ayo lah! Ignis, aku muak tahu! Disini membosankan."

"Pemimpin memang seperti itu. Dia adalah wanita yang sulit diajak berbaur, tapi ia punya sisi baik juga dalam dirinya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri kok."

Noctis masih melipat kedua lengannya, seolah tidak mendengarkan Ignis berbicara, pangeran bersurai hitam itu hanya menatap pada lautan dengan ombak yang tenang. Ignis memanggil-manggil Noctis, namun pengeran itu masih bersi keras untuk tidak peduli.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala." Ignis menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyusul mereka dengan menaiki motor itu."

Dengan hal itu, Noctis langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ignis.

~Ω~

Pelatuk senjata api ditarik, peluru tembaga mengenai target hingga membuatnya lemah tak berkutik. Seorang anak bersorak kencang saat seekor unggas tergelepak dihadapannya, cepat-cepat ia hampiri burung yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, ia acungkan keudara seolah memenangkan piala.

"Lihat! Aku hebat!"

Soraknya, bangga atas kemenangan yang ia dapat. Anak-anak lain bergerombol mengerumuninya. Semuanya tertegun atas hasil bagus yang diperoleh bocah lelaki itu, namun sentakan seorang wanita muda membuat gerombolan anak-anak itu terurai kembali.

"Kembali pada posisi kalian! Apa kalian sengaja melakukan hal bodoh itu demi memamerkan kesuksesan? Tidak ada gunannya! Tunjukan hasil kerja kerasmu jika misi sudah selesai. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mati konyol."

Takut atas kerasnya sang komandan, para prajurit cilik memulai kembali latihan mereka. Target hari ini hanya beberapa ekor unggas, tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi anak-anak karena mereka hanya bisa terbang tanpa perlawanan keras. Terik mentari semakin lama semakin terasa panas, kulit pun sudah cukup kehilangan banyak cairan. Latihan selama lima jam tanpa jeda bukan hal berat bagi Lightning, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu istirahat, tubuh para prajurit cilik itu sudah berlumuran keringat karena temperatur yang semakin lama semakin meningkat.

Lightning terduduk dibawah pepohonan rindang, menyadarkan punggungnya sambil menarik napas, menghirupi udara segar yang tertiup angin sejuk. Namun suara kepakan sayap segerombolan burung mengalihkan perhatiannya, membuat kedua bola mata biru kehijauan itu menatap intens pada arah dimana ia bisa melihat pepohonan yang tergoyang dan suara burung-burung mengepak sayap mereka.

Ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perasaannya lebih tajam kali ini.

~Ω~

Noctis menarik kuat gas pada gagang sepeda motor yang ia naiki, angin berhembus meniupi helaian rambutnya. Menyegarkan sekali, ini lah rasa dari udara segar yang sesungguhnya. Semakin dalam ia menelusuri hutan, hingga ia tidak menyadari apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke dalam hutan ini. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk mencari Lightning dan menyaksikan anak-anak berburu dan setidaknya mengambil ilmu dari mereka, namun disini lah ia sekarang, menaiki sepeda motor, menikmati perjalanan hingga melupakan destinasi utamanya.

Akan tetapi ditengah perjalanannya, motor yang ia naiki tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan asap yang mengepul keluar dari bagian bawah. Mesin pada motor itu telah terbakar, mungkin karena umur motor yang terlihat cukup tua sehingga tidak kuat jika dipakai untuk kebut-kebutan. Noctis mendecih dibuatnya, kegembiraannya kini sirna.

"Tidak di Neifelheim, tidak di markas penjahat, kesialanku ini kenapa selalu mengikuti sih?!"

Noctis tahu mengeluh bukan lah solusi dalam memecahkan masalahnya kali ini, karena itu ia mulai bergerak, melinting kedua lengan _T-shirt_ yang ia kenakan dan ia mulai melihat bagian mesin yang ia kira rusak.

Bentuk mesin tua memang membingungkan, apa lagi partikel dari mesin moderen jaman sekarang, lebih sulit lagi. Baru saja membuka beberapa _Cover_ dari motor tua yang ia kendarai, Noctis sudah angkat tangan dibuatnya. Ia bukan montir berbakat, meraba-raba hanya akan membuat kondisi semakin buruk, tepatnya bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Panas terik dari sinar matahari yang memancar melalui celah-celah daun pepohonan menyorot pada kulitnya, membuatnya berkeringat dan memerah. Lagi-lagi mendesah, hanya itu yang ia bisa kali ini. Karena merasa lelah dan kepanasan, Noctis terduduk diatas akar pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon itu sambil mendesah LAGI.

"Air…"

Pintanya sambil memelas, seolah ada manusia lain yang dengan sigap akan membawakan apa yang ia pinta. Namun disini lah ia, sendirian, tanpa kawan, haus dan AGAK lapar (kalau ia peduli dengan suara perut keroncongannya). Noctis memang biasa tinggal sendirian karena dibuang, namun apa daya, kali ini ia lelah walau hanya mengendarai motor tua sekitar empat puluh tujuh menit.

Sambil termenung atas kesulitan yang tengah menimpanya, dan karena ia malas untuk mencari air minum, ia hanya menunggu enerji kembali pada tubuhnya walau hanya menerima hembusan angin sejuk bagai sutra dewi kahyangan.

Entah perasaan tidak enak datang dari mana, Noctis merasa ada yang tengah mengawasinya. Posisi duduk bersandar pun mulai tidak enak, ia bangun seketika dan melihat-lihat jika ada orang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Benar saja, semak-semak bergoyang dan menimbulkan suara yang membuatnya semakin waspada. Karena penasaran, Noctis bangun dari tempatnya terduduk dan dengan langkah perlahan ia mulai mendekati semak-semak yang bergoyang itu.

"BOOH WA!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berseru kencang, niatnya untuk menakut-nakuti mahluk apa pun yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu namun amat disayangkan yang mendapati serangan jantung malah Noctis sendiri. Pangeran bungsu itu berteriak kencang atas apa yang ia saksikan. Spontan ia berlari berlainan arah, menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Ia melihat hal paling menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana, organ tubuh yang tak lain adalah bagian dari tubuh manusia terpotong-potong, tatapan mata dan seringai orang asing yang menurutnya mengerikan itu terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Kanibalisme, ia telah melihat hal itu di film namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi dan akan ditampakan dihadapan matanya secara langsung dan nyata.

Noctis berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas dan mengistirakatkan kakinya. Ia berharap kanibal itu tidak mengikutinya karena Noctis rasa orang gila itu sudah kenyang dengan apa yang ia santap barusan. Namun ia salah! Salah besar telah berpikir seperti itu, _Maniac_ itu tertawa keras dan suaranya mulai mendekat.

Dengan refleks Noctis bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan, ia akan mulai berlari lagi jika kanibal itu menjauh. Noctis tengok pergerakannya, orang yang terlihat seperti wanita gila, kotor dengan rambut putihnya yang berantakan masih mencari-cari disekitar semak-semak sambil terus saja berucap 'Main kucing-kucingan'.

Noctis tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan mahluk macam ini? dan juga mengapa ada manusia seperti ini didalam hutan? Tidak bisa makan buah atau binatang saja? Lagi pula tubuh wanita itu terlihat tidak normal. Punggungnya hampir bisa menampakan tulang rusuk yang menonjol dibalik kulit tipisnya, hidungnya pun panjang bagai nenek sihir, tubuhnya kurus kering hampir mirip manusia yang diawetkan selama ratusan tahun.

Noctis berhenti mengintipi wanita itu ketika ia rasa, _Maniac_ itu mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Keringat dingin menetesi keningnya yang tertutup poni panjang, tubuhnya gemetaran. Kedua bola matanya menatap kesana dan kemari, mencari celah untuk melarikan diri, dan yap! Sepertinya Etro masih menyayanginya.

"Aku mohon dewi Etro untuk lindungan mu. Amin."

Gua gelap dihadapan Noctis memberikan secerah harapan, walau berlari bukan pilihan baik lagi karena tubuhnya mulai letih dengan pengejaran ini, ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gua itu. Digenggamnnya liontin bergambarkan sang bunda tercinta serta dewi Etro yang agung, Noctis mulai meloncat memasuki gua itu.

Struktur tanah yang miring membuat tubuh Noctis terguling, walau begitu ia bersyukur karena masih bisa bernapas ketika ia sampai pada dasar gua itu. Gelap, dingin, bau yang aneh sudah menyambutnya di sana.

Noctis meraba saku celananya, ia mengambil korek api yang selalu ia bawa dan mulai menyalakannya. Walau tidak begitu terang, setidaknya ia bisa maju memasuki gua lebih dalam lagi. Dari pada kembali dan tertangkap wanita gila yang mengejarnya, ia memilih untuk masuk kedalam gua gelap yang dingin dan berbau aneh, Noctis tidak mau jadi santapan makan malam kanibal itu.

"Selamat tinggal matahari." Ia hibur dirinya sebelum melaju dan menelusuri gua. Noctis berharap ia bisa sampai di ujung gua lainnya dan kembali ke markas berang-berang milik wanita berambut gula-gula yang menyebalkan itu.

Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan, ia menelusuri tiap ruang pada gua itu. Terkadang ia menemui jalan buntu, namun ia kembali berhasil menemui jalan lain untuk terus berjalan dan menelusuri gua tersebut. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin lama ia melihat cahaya merah dari obor yang menopang api disudut-sudut lubang gua yang gelap itu. Noctis mengira kalau itu akhir dari perjalanannya, biasanya jika ada obor yang menyala kemungkinan besar ada manusia yang berada di dalam gua itu, atau mungkin bisa jadi ujung gua itu dijadikan markas.

Pangeran Lucis itu optimis dengan perkiraan yang muncul dalam benaknya, ia berjoging disepanjang lorong yang diterangi obor, berharap ada manusia lain selain ia yang berada dalam gua mengerikan ini. Namun amat disayangkan, lorong panjang yang ia kira bisa memberikannyaa kesempatan untuk selamat sama sekali tidak menampakan tanda-tanda kehidupan, tidak ada manusia lain selain ia disini dan semakin jauh ia melaju, tidak ada satu pun cahaya mentari atau pun tanda dari ujung gua itu.

Yang ia temui bahkan jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Didalam gua gelap terdapat sebuah ruangan luas mirip dengan Colosium kuno, tempat dimana Gladiator mengadu kemampuan mereka dan menumpahkan darah mereka demi kemenangan semu dan kepuasan hasrat untuk saling membunuh.

Lantai yang terlapisi marmer dalam arena itu berwarna serupa dengan batu berlian yang berkilauan. Ditengah arena juga Noctis bisa melihat sebuah patung manusia yang sedang menopang bola dunia yang terbentuk dari kaca, dan yang sangat membuatnya terpukau adalah ; dalam bola itu terdapat batu Rubi yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan yang menyilaukan.

Entah apa yang mendorong Noctis untuk mendekati batu Rubi itu, kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah, kedua bola matanya terfokus pada benda berkilau itu. Seolah seseorang tengah merayunya untuk menyentuh batu mulia itu, Noctis sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan apa yang tengah melanda hatinya kali ini. Yang jelas ia menginginkan batu Rubi itu ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia hampir mendekati objek yang menjadi tujuannya, destinasi yang amat semu, visualisasi yang tidak dapat ia gambarkan, perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia seolah ditakdirkan untuk mengambil batu itu. Saat lengan Noctis mulai meraih ukiran patung manusia penopang bola dunia itu, tiba-tiba saja objek yang ia sentuh hancur seketika, kaca bulat yang membentuk bola dunia itu pun pecah, dan entah dari mana angin serta butiran kristal berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya batu mulia yang berhasil tersentuh Noctis merubah warnanya. Kini merah darah itu tergantikan dengan pancaran cahaya biru yang lebih menyilaukan, hingga membuat kedua mata pangeran Lucis itu tidak mampu menatap sumber cahaya yang makin lama semakin benderang. Seluruh objek disekitarnya perlahan memudar dan bersatu dengan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin berwarna pudar, pada akhirnya Noctis terkepung dengan warna putih yang menyilaukan.

" _Kau lah yang telah aku tunggu selama ini. Darah mu akan menjadi bukti perjanjian untuk ikatan kita."_

Spontan sebuah pedang menacap pada dada Noctis, menusuk jantungnya, merobek kulitnya, darah segar menetes diatas lantai putih. Namun Noctis tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kepanikannya dan hanya hampa yang ia rasa. Darah segar yang banyak terbuang lewat lubang pada dadanya tidak membuatnya merengek kesakitan, entah apa yang tengah merasukinya. Tanpa Noctis ketahui, pedang yang tertancap pada dadanya itu tiba-tiba saja hilang, meninggalkan sensasi dingin pada tubuhnya. Dan sekali lagi ia mendengar suara monster aneh yang telah berbicara padanya.

" _Dengan ini aku akan mengabdi padamu, Tuan."_

Pandangan Noctis mulai kabur, dan ia mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

~Ω~

Samar-samar Noctis mulai sadar kembali, walau pandangannya sangat buram dan kepalanya pening. Saat pengelihatannya mulai menjelas, entah mengapa kupingnya terlambat merespon ketika seseorang berbicara kepadanya. Ia lihat pemuda pirang itu lagi, manusia super aktif yang pernah ia temui, kalau tak salah namanya Prompto.

Bola mata Noctis masih melekat terus pada lelaki bernama Prompto itu, membuat pemuda yang ia tatap menjadi kikuk, Prompto sendiri tidak tahu kalau anak Caelum itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, Karena itu ia mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah pangeran bungsu dari negri Lucis itu.

"A, B, C, D! tes! Satu, dua, tiga! Halo? Bumi kepada surai hitam, ganti?"

"Hentikan itu, aku sudah bisa mendengarmu." Balas Noctis, agak lelah dengan tingkah laku manusia yang super girang itu. Semua indranya telah bekerja kembali dan itu membuat Noctis merasa lebih baik.

Namun Noctis sendiri tidak tahu menahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja bisa kembali ke pemukiman para penjahat ini. Yang ia ingat, ia tengah dikejar oleh manusia gila pemakan sesama yang hampir menjadikannya santapan makan malam. Juga terakhir kali ia bisa ingat kalau ia memasuki gua gelap dan mengambil batu kristal indah yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya, dan beberapa ucapan yang mengiang dikepalanya ; " _Aku akan mengabdi padamu, Tuan."_ Entah itu sebuah mimpi atau ilusi, tetapi itu terasa terlalu nyata.

Ya, walau bagaimana pun juga yang penting ia bisa selamat, bagaimana pun cara para berang-berang ini bisa membawanya kembali ke markas mereka juga bukan sesuatu yang terlalu buruk. Dari pada menjadi santapan kanibal itu, lebih baik ia kembali ke tangan para perampok ini, selagi ia tidak ditodongi senjata atau diancam mati. Nenek sihir berrambut gula-gula bukan urusan yang sulit walau memang merepotkan ketenangannya.

"Prompto kan?"

"Yap!"

"Kalau boleh tau, sejak kapan aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Cukup lama sih, sekitar tujuh puluh enam jam. Sudah lewat dari tiga hari."

"Apa?!" Noctis melonjak kaget, ia spontan terduduk saat mendengar ucapan Prompto. Sulit dipercaya, hal ini terjadi lagi.

Noctis sering tertidur dengan porsi tidur yang abnormal sewaktu ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dua atau tiga hari, bahkan bisa sampai satu minggu ia belum terbangun, bagai orang koma yang berada diatas tempat tidur kematiannya. Para tabib pun tidak tahu menahu soal penyakit yang bisa menyebabkan hal seperti ini, menurut cerita legenda dari publik itu adalah sebuah kutukan dari dewa Bhunivelze, ada juga yang beranggapan jika itu adalah tanda kematian seseorang.

Tetapi apa yang ia alami malah sebaliknya dengan apa yang orang-orang istana bilang. Noctis bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh, dan walau pun itu tergambar sebagai sebuah mimpi. Walau pun begitu, tetap saja ia benci jika keberadaannya dilihat oleh dunia, dia tidak mau menduduki posisi sebagai pangeran, ia membenci hal itu karena perlakuan ayahnya yang tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak dari darah nigrat. Ya, maka jadi lah apa yang _Mereka_ jadikan.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kami kira kau sudah mati loh dari saat kami menemukan tubuhmu tergeletak dibawah pohon beringin."

 _Pohon beringin?_ Bukan kah Noctis sendiri mulai tidak sadarkan diri didalam gua? Ini makin tidak masuk akal. Apa jangan-jangan dia tertidur sambil berjalan? Yang benar saja?

"Kami bahkan sudah siapkan perapian, peti mati, bunga tabur, guci abu, beberapa anggota yang memiliki kemampuan seperti pendeta sudah berkumpul. Ketua juga bilang kalau kau itu seharusnya dikremasi dan bukan dimakamkan. Snow juga sudah menghabiskan banyak air mata hingga tak bisa menangis lagi, katanya matanya kering jadi kukasih saja obat tetes agar bisa menangis lagi." Lanjut Prompto tanpa jeda, bahkan cerita yang tidak penting pun ia ceritakan.

"Apa kalian gila?! AKU. MASIH. HIDUP!" Noctis membentak Prompto seraya meremas kerah baju yang dikenakan bocah bersurai pirang itu. Semua cerita yang Noctis dengar membuatnya naik pitam.

Prompto melambai-lambaikan lengannya dihadapan putra mahkota negri Lucis itu, niatnya untuk mengipasi wajah yang terselimti keringat, tetapi sesungguhnya itu bukan keringat karena kepanasan (keringat dingin tepatnya).

"Kau belum dengar semua ceritanya pangeran."

Oh astaga! Jangan panggilan itu lagi, ia sudah muak. Julukan 'Pangeran' seolah menjadi racun yang memuakan bagi Noctis, ia tidak pantas untuk mendapat julukan itu mengapa semua orang selalu memanggilnya begitu?

"Kau mau apa kan rekanku? Lepaskan dia, bocah tengik."

Noctis mengendus kesal ketika melepaskan Prompto, ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan ia hadapi kali ini. Mendengar suranya saja seolah menjadi pelatuk untuk merubah _Mood_ Noctis, tepatnya menjadi **lebih buruk dan lebih emosional**. Kedua iris _Blue Ocean_ milik pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyorot pada sosok wanita yang tidak asing lagi dalam pandangannya. Rambut merah muda yang aneh, iris berwarna _Aquos_ yang menyorot bagai laser milik _GODzila_ yang mematikan, pakaian militer serba hitam bagai seragam antagonis di filem-filem laga, tidak ketinggalan dengan ekspresi kecutnya yang bisa membuat lawannya muntah darah dengan instan.

' _Si nenek sihir.'_

Prompto menyelinap keluar ruangan saat suhu didalam mulai memanas, bukan karena mentari yang sedang menyorotkan sinarnya ke bumi, tapi karena aura kedua orang yang saling berperang lewat sorot mata mereka. Noctis amat yakin jika ia tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah akur dengan manusia macam nenek sihir ini, bahkan ia pun tidak yakin jika wanita itu manusia atau bukan.

"Ignis menghentikanku, dia bilang kau masih hidup. Dia juga bilang kalau kau biasa tertidur bagai orang koma. Padahal didiamkan hingga bangun pun tidak ada gunanya." Lightning lah yang pertama kali memecah adu pandang mereka.

"Jadi kau mau bilang jika aku lebih baik mati?!"

"Ya, begitu lah." Noctis mengendus kesal mendengar jawabannya itu, keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya ia menghinannya seolah apa yang ia bahas itu perbincangan normal.

Awalnya Noctis akan membalas ucapan Lightning yang keterlaluan itu, akan tetapi tingkah wanita itu membuat Noctis mengurungkan niatnya. Lightning berjalan mendekati Noctis seraya menggeser kursi yang diduduki Prompto beberapa menit lalu, mendekati ranjang yang Noctis tempati. Lightning duduk diatas kursi, dengan tatapan intens ia memandang Noctis hingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu membisu.

"Katakan…" Bisik Lightning yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Noctis hingga membuat pangeran bungsu itu mudur.

"Katakan, apa kau sungguh-sungguh bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang sudah tiada?"

Pandangan wanita itu seolah mengukir ekspresi yang terpendam dalam, jauh dilubuk hati seorang manusia yang berkepribadian keras sekeras baja yang tidak bisa ditembus begitu saja. Depresi, itu lah yang tergambar jelas dalam matanya, entah mengapa kedua bola mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, apa ia ingin mengangis? Tapi mengapa ia menahan air matanya? Untuk apa? apa agar terlihat kuat?

"Apa mau mu?"

Noctis akhirnya menangkis pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan lagi. Noctis meng-iya-kan jika ia betul-betul bisa berkomunikasi dengan ruh manusia yang telah tiada dimuka bumi ini, namun ia tetap harus mengetahui apa yang orang ini inginkan, setidaknya ia berniat ingin membantu walau wanita ini keras dan menyebalkan.

Lightning terdiam seketika saat Noctis menanggapi omongannya, seolah ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini menjauhi Noctis yang sudah terpojokan, ia duduk membisu dihadapan putra mahkota yang masih terus memandanginya.

"Ignis bilang kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh dari alam gaib…"

"Lalu?" Noctis menatap balik Lightning dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sebelum Lightning sempat menjawab, ada sebuah jeda panjang yang membuat ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

"Lupakan saja."

Lightning beranjak pergi dari tempatnya terduduk, ia berjalan cepat sambil membanting pintu kamar. Sepertinya Noctis tetap tidak bisa membuat wanita itu mengatakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya dengan caranya itu. Wanita yang aneh, sesekali ia menjadi dingin, lalu berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sosok nenek sihir yang menyebalkan, lalu sekarang ia menjadi orang yang emosional, makan apa ia kemarin malam?

Suara ketukan membuat Noctis memandangi kembali pintu yang berada dihadapannya, aroma makanan lezat yang datang membuat perutnya keroncongan, Noctis baru sadar jika ia belum makan selama tiga hari mengingat ia tertidur seperti orang mati selama tujuh puluh enam jam. Noctis berharap yang datang kekamarnya itu orang yang membawakan makanan untuk mengisi pertunya yang malang.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mempersilahkan masuk orang yang telah mengetuk pintu kamar, Ignis datang tepat waktu! Terimakasih Etro! Ignis menaruh nampan penuh dengan makanan panas diatas meja yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang, disana terlihat ada semangkuk sup ikan salmon, cokelat hangat, segelas air mineral yang langsung Noctis sambar karena haus, tidak lupa dengan roti tawar suber karbohidrat. Tanpa segan Noctis memakan semuanya seperti narapidana kelaparan yang habis dikenakan hukuman.

"Noct, kau lupa memakan yang ini." Ignis menyodorkan mangkuk berisi hidangan panas pada Noctis.

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Noctis mengambil mangkuk yang berada ditangan Ignis sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Akan tetapi, saat ia hendak menyantap hidangan yang berada di dalam mangkuk itu, berhenti, lengannya bergetar, menatap _Horror_ pada hidangan yang tertuang didalam mangkuk itu.

' _Sayur bayam, Brokoli, butiran jagung, dan jamur.'_

Musuh abadi Noctis selain nenek sihir berrambut gulali itu.

"Ignis, kau tahu kan kalau aku benci sayur?"

"Karena itu lah kau harus memakannya."

Entah apa yang merasuki Ignis, wajahnya tiba-tiba menyeramkan, ia merebut mangkuk berisi sayuran sehat itu dan tanpa tunggu lama, ia mencekoki Noctis dengan sayuran itu. Noctis yakin ia hampir mati saat sekaligus menelan semua sayurannya. Pangeran manja itu terbatuk-batuk dengan dahsyat, Ignis memberinya segelas air mineral agar tenggorokannya tidak tersumbat.

"Ignis kau gila!"

"Bahan makanan itu bisa membuat kondisi tubuhmu pulih dalam jangka waktu yang singkat." Balas Ignis sambil menaikan kacamantanya yang melorot.

"Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Yang terakhir Noctis lihat hanya wajah kemenangan Ignis yang sangat memuakan.

 **To be continue.**

 **A/N : Udah segitu dulu ajah XDD maaf updatenya lama yah heheh sempet ngilang di inet gegara sibuk /sibuk pacaran apa thor? /dilempar kursi. Yaudah segitu aja, bye XD. Jangan lupa komen! Awas kalo engak! Nanti tak gentayangin kerumahnya xD.**


End file.
